There are Imperfections
by Escape Trampoline
Summary: Sumireko, Mahiru and Suzu form a mammoth-hunting team. Unfortunately, Sumireko's lost her edge after six months, Mahiru can't become Shinya anymore, and things go very far south fairly soon after they begin. Inspired by a short message board exchange. A serious take on a ridiculous idea. Takes place post-anime.


**Before I begin, I'm gonna mention here that this is going to be a three-parter: First in Mahiru's POV, then Suzu, and then Sumireko.**

**Disclaimer: Depictions of split-personality disorder, cyborgs, Highlander syndrome and mammoth behavior may not be accurately or realistically portrayed in the following work. Finding reliable resources on those is really hard. Also, Sumireko's speech may not be sufficiently ojou-sama. Mahiru's pronunciation quirks have been adapted as stuttering. I have no idea how to write Suzu's old-person speech in English.**

**SumiBanbaSuzu if you squint, clap your hands thrice, chant in Phrygian and offer a caprine sacrifice over a chalk pentagram.**

* * *

Enthusiastic descriptions about the Hanabusa mammoth-hunting truck filled the first several minutes of Mahiru and Sumireko's latest excursion. From the back seat, Mahiru listened to Sumireko explain and enumerate the various features of the steel behemoth that she called a ride—details about all-terrain tires, weapon storages fitted around the seats and internal machinery, something about long-distance cameras hidden under the solar panel on the roof, and it seemed she had a little difficulty finding a way to cleverly word the part about shotguns being kept in the space next to the driver's seat. Apparently it was a reference to a quirk in American slang, as Mahiru understood it.

Throughout it all, though, Mahiru kept in mind that she wasn't absorbing the information as much as she was just enjoying Sumireko's voice and taking in the scenery with quick glances through the windshield. Of course, the rocks dotting the sides of the road and the dry ground in front of them were hardly half as interesting as the driver herself.

Sumireko didn't hold the steering wheel when she drove, since there was no steering wheel to begin with. When she boarded the vehicle about twenty minutes ago, she promptly detached her left hand from her wrist and plugged the stump into a socket in front of the armrest built into the door, starting the engine up. Her right hand, meanwhile, became occupied with operating a complex-looking, touch-controlled panel in front of her. Mahiru let out a sound upon seeing that, and, taking it as an indication of interest, Sumireko launched into her twenty-minute and going explanation. At that phase of the whole thing, Mahiru entertained herself with occasional imaginings of what kinds of hand motions Sumireko would do at every other word.

But sometime after they reached the first sight of snow on the ground, Sumireko finished toying with that control panel and put use of her hand into gesturing along with her exposition. They were a little faster, more energetic than her usually slow and deliberate movements, but no less graceful, and not at all an unwelcome change to Mahiru. She liked to think it meant something that Sumireko could be like this around her. A few months of regular visits and "dates" like these made it plausible in her head, at the very least.

"And while we're on the topic of the variety of firearms stowed away behind the backseat," she continued, "there are also a few heavy melee weapons in the upper compartments. I know that you've left your history of bloodshed and murder behind all that time ago, but if you'd like to assist me with my hunt, then perhaps you would also be interested in the battle-axe or the sledgehammer."

A small smile alit on Mahiru's face. She really should've gotten used to Sumireko's unique brand of considerate thought by now. "N-no thank you," she said. "I can't do the things that Shinya can. I-I don't have the physical strength that she does."

"Mm, that's fine," Sumireko said as she looked at Mahiru from the rear-view mirror. "Your company is more than satisfactory, Mahiru-san."

Meeting Sumireko's eyes through the same mirror proved too difficult for the shy Mahiru, so she instead turned her head down and focused on the hands that she kept pressed against her lap, hoping that the angle and her hair were enough to hide her widening grin. "Th-th-th-thank you…"

Sumireko laughed with her usual elegance. "I should be the one thanking you for agreeing to accompany me on something as dangerous as this."

_You being around helps a lot, though, _Mahiru couldn't bring herself to say out loud. She settled with a nod that she wasn't sure Sumireko would notice.

"Oh, what's that?"

Sumireko stopped the vehicle for a moment and pulled out a video feed from the panel in front of her, zooming into a darkish spot through the light snowfall, far ahead of them. A tap of a button on the corner switched the feed to infrared, revealing a tiny core of heat at the center of the strange sight.

"Strange," Sumireko muttered. "Do you see this, Mahiru-san?"

Mahiru moved forward to give herself a better look at the screen. "Yes…?"

"Radiating enough heat for us to detect at this distance…" Sumireko mused aloud. "It can't be an animal, so there must be a human presence there."

"People?" Mahiru said. "B-but didn't you say this place was off-limits to anyone with-without the company's permission?"

Sumireko nodded and drove towards the unknown object. "That is precisely what worries me," she said. "We need to investigate before we can begin hunting. Would that be inconvenient, Mahiru-san?"

Mahiru shook her head. "N-no, not at all," she answered.

It took a few minutes of careful driving to reach what they discovered was a large tent placed near a wall of mountain stone, just a safe distance away from a short cliff only thrice and a half Mahiru's own height.

Sumireko parked the truck a few dozen feet away from the tent, putting her left hand back on, as well as the thick coat she brought along to help combat the cold. "It seems that we really do have an intruder on our hands," she said as she gripped the door handle. "Mahiru-san, would you be more comfortable here, or would you like to come with me?"

"I, uhm…" Mahiru began to fidget with her hands as her desire to stay with Sumireko and her immense discomfort around strangers began to clash.

A short pause later, Mahiru had found that Sumireko had left and shut the driver's door behind her, making her heart do a strange, anxious jittery thing while it sunk to the bottom of her chest. Wordlessly, Mahiru began to curse her indecision, beginning to wish that is was nighttime and she still had Shinya to be strong for her, until the doors of the passengers' section clicked open.

"I hope that my brief departure didn't make you too uncomfortable," Sumireko said, shutting the door behind her and taking a seat next to Mahiru. "I simply noticed that you seemed to be nervous after I asked that question." When she put a hand over Mahiru's, Mahiru noticed how solid the alloy covering was, and how much heat the inner machinery seemed to emit. "I must apologize for continuing to put you under these stressful situations, especially after we've been—"

"N-no!" Mahiru exclaimed, a little more forcefully than she'd intended. "I-I mean, it's okay that you do… I need to learn to stop being so…"

As Mahiru trailed off, Sumireko properly took her hand and gave it a light, careful squeeze. "I understand," she said, "but no need to rush things. If it proves difficult for you, then I shall be the one to manage negotiations with our little visitor. Does that sound agreeable?"

Mahiru nodded quickly and silently, to which Sumireko responded by placing another thick coat over Mahiru's shoulders before starting toward the door. As she put the coat on properly, Mahiru watched Sumireko open the door and step outside, noticing how her long sandy blonde hair swayed slightly in the wind, and the way she squinted as she examined her surroundings.

Stepping out, the chill in the air made her exhale a bit sharply, and she hardly noticed her hand find Sumireko's in search of warmth. If Sumireko did, then she didn't seem to mind.

The short trek to the foreign tent was slow and quiet, what with the freezing temperatures and wind making it an effort to even breathe, but soon enough Sumireko was standing between Mahiru and the tent entrance. The tent itself was made of a thick, leathery, dark blue textile, and was just a little bit larger than the vehicle they used to arrive there. The way it was set up, with several thin metal supports, made it seem like it was meant to stand there for more than just a few days.

"Mahiru-san," Sumireko said, with a voice a little weaker than normal, "I'll go in first, okay?"

Mahiru had to sigh to summon her voice. "O-Okay…"

Before speaking, Sumireko cleared her throat. "Excuse me, is there anyone in this tent? I am Sumireko Hanabusa, the daughter of the Hanabusa conglomerate's CEO. Have you acquired express permission by the conglomerate to access this private property?"

Sounds of fabric shuffling came became audible through the fabric, and soon after, a familiar silver-haired head and a pair of gloved hands popped through the sheets of textile forming the entrance, greeting Mahiru and Sumireko with a pair of pleased golden eyes.

Sumireko's own eyes grew a notch wider than typical. "Shutou-san?"

"Hanabusa-san! Banba-san!" Suzu said, sporting her usual calm smile. "I had been wondering when I'd see you again after we met in Myojo."

"I never have expected us to reunite so soon," Sumireko replied. "What is your business here?"

Suzu pulled back one of the sheets, revealing an electric lantern and a few thick cloth mats inside the tent. Near the corner was a large backpack, partially opened. "I believe it would be much better if I explained everything with you two inside. Assuming you two don't enjoy the cold, of course."

As she laughed appreciatively, Sumireko covered her mouth with one of her hands. "Thank you for your kind consideration." She tugged on Mahiru's hand. "Mahiru-san, shall we?"

The two took a seat to the right of the lantern, and after taking a thermos out from the backpack in the corner, Suzu took her seat. "To answer your question, Hanabusa-san," she began, unscrewing the thermos cap, "a few months after the entire Black Class event, I struck a deal with one of the major executives to grant me access most of the company's exclusive property, and its transportation services by extension. Would either of you like some mint tea?"

Mahiru could see Sumireko's features quirk as she considered the offer, though in the end, she raised a hand in front of her. "No thank you. I find mint by itself in tea a bit lacking in a certain quality I find important."

Suzu shrugged. "Suit yourself. Banba-san?"

"U-um, n-no thanks," Mahiru said. "I… don't really feel like it right now…"

"Very well then." Suzu poured herself a sip in the cap. "Anyway, I visit here every other week to get myself a few minerals for my bath salts. It might be much more convenient to simply send a few people to go out and find them for me, but being physically idle for _years_ straight can't be healthy, so I take this as a form of physical exercise." A wistful sigh escaped from her mouth. "A shame I didn't think of this until after I made my attempt on Haru's life. Perhaps a more direct method of assassination would've been more effective than the scavenger hunt I proposed."

At the mention of Suzu's assassination attempt, Mahiru began to play with her fingers again. "I… I enjoyed it… swimming…" The corners of her mouth twitched as she reined back a wide grin that threatened to surface at the memory.

For a moment, Suzu stared at Mahiru, outwardly surprised at being spoken to by the shrinking violet, before smiling at her warmly. "Is that so?" she said. "Then I suppose it wasn't that much of a waste after all! I feel much better knowing that." She clapped her hands together. "But enough about me. What about you two? What have you come here for?"

"Thank you for asking," Sumireko said. "Mahiru-san and I have come here today to go hunting."

"Hunting?" Suzu raised an eyebrow in interest. "What exactly are you planning to hunt in a place like this? Or rather, why here? This place is specifically reserved for mammoth cloning operation. Killing one seems a little counterproductive."

"Not exactly," Sumireko said. "The company has its reasons for requesting that I hunt a mammoth. I assure you, it will all be for the best."

As if doubting Sumireko's words and asking for a sign of verification, Suzu glanced sideways at Mahiru, before quickly reverting her attention. "As good as that sounds, Hanabusa-san, do you even know how to hunt a mammoth?"

What followed was once of the rare instances that Sumireko needed to pause to think of her reply, as the sides of her lips curved into a mildly apologetic smile. "To be honest Shutou-san… I don't exactly know how to hunt mammoths. Whatever vague idea I've formed in my mind is built upon my… _past experiences," _she put a bit of meaningful weight on that last phrase, "and several pieces of advice that I heard in passing—all just untested theory."

Suzu laughed in a way that sounded as if she had been expecting that answer from the beginning. "I suppose that's doesn't leave you too unequipped to face this challenge you've brought upon yourself," she said. "If you don't know what to do, then neither do these mammoths. They became extinct around what, the Holocene epoch? And suddenly the scientists bring them back over ten thousand years later?" She shook her head. "Poor things must feel so lost after jumping ages across time."

Mahiru's face contorted in bewilderment. Surely the mammoths that had died several millennia ago weren't the same ones that were cloned. That last time she checked, 'lost' wasn't quite the same as 'newly born'.

"Banba-san," Suzu said, making Mahiru jump in her seat. "You seemed to be a little confused by my earlier remark."

Sumireko nodded. "I, as well, actually."

For reasons Mahiru couldn't fathom, Suzu seemed pleased. "Then let me present you with a very short explanation. You understand that it took the human race thousands of years to develop things like the modern government, right? It works similarly for other species." When Suzu blinked then, Mahiru thought she saw a faint spark of something in her eyes—like an idea. "I believe that mammoths were one such species that developed a semblance of societal behavior that helped them survive."

"In other words," Sumireko picked up, "everything that went into that system is gone, and the mammoths at present only have instinct to rely on."

"Correct. Hunting these mammoths won't be exactly the same as hunting, say, African elephants. In fact, this might as well be the first time it was ever attempted. That being said," Suzu's grin widened a tooth, "as you are both aware, I have _far _too much spare time on my hands and very little to do."

Sumireko was quick to follow. "You intend to join us, I take it?"

Suzu nodded. "And there's no need for you to worry about whether I'll be a liability or not. I've picked up a few useful skills over the past century, and I won't hesitate to leave if I'm asked to do so."

Before saying another word, Sumireko glanced at Mahiru, appearing to scan for any signs of disapproval or trepidation over the addition of Suzu in their small group. Noticing, Mahiru kept her face even and turned her gaze over to Suzu, playing out any possible future interactions between them in her mind. If her poised, agreeable demeanor was any indication, Suzu was wise enough to know what borders weren't meant to be crossed with Mahiru. If anything, it seemed to be in her nature to steer clear of them at the outset.

Mahiru's eyes were still trained on her when she gave a slow nod.

* * *

Being a seat away from Mahiru, it didn't take too long to notice that Suzu maintained a lax smile throughout the whole three-minute drive across the snow-carpeted grounds. Occasionally she moved to get a better view of the windshield when Sumireko asked for directions, but most of the time, she sat still with her fingers intertwined together, looking around at the various attachments in the truck's interior with an eager glint in her eyes.

Idly, Mahiru thought back to Suzu's assassination attempt six months ago, at the point where she explained she had stopped aging over a lifetime ago. Staring idly at Suzu's hands—to stare at her face was too big a risk—Mahiru wondered how she was able to keep herself occupied to this present day.

Through the corner of her eye, Mahiru saw Sumireko sit forward. "Shutou-san?"

Suzu perked up. "Yes?"

"How sure are you that we are going the right way?" Sumireko asked.

"Quite," Suzu answered as she moved to look at the windshield. "Do you see those small hills over there? We need to take a left turn, then after a kilometer or so we can leave the truck and find the mammoths on foot."

Sumireko returned to leaning back. "Why must we continue on foot?" she asked.

"For starters, if we approached the mammoths with this hulk of a hunting car, we'd only succeed in scaring them off. Secondly, there's a shortcut to the area that's too rough to be driven through, but fairly easy for people to pass through as long as they don't get lost." Toward the end of her explanation, Suzu returned to her regular sitting position, and after a long pause, she looked at Mahiru.

Averting her eyes from Suzu, Mahiru played with the end of her sleeve. Outside her field of vision, Suzu laughed.

"You're just as cute as before, Banba-san," she said. "Would it be alright if I asked how Shinya is doing?"

Vague recollections of events from the past six months drifted into her mind, all of them lacking the familiar sound of Shinya's low, strong voice. Hearing Shinya speak to her was like being gently nudged forward by someone invisible, or having a blanket to hide under when situations became too difficult. Now that she was gone, Mahiru's life had become much quieter, and she had yet to learn to fill the silence herself.

She swallowed. "I-I said goodbye to Shinya a long time ago," Mahiru answered, "b-but I know she's fine and happy for me…"

Suzu didn't respond right away, as if carefully weighing her next words. "I see," she said, expertly noncommittal. "And you're faring well without her, I assume?"

Mahiru's only response was a short nod.

"That's good, that's good," Suzu said. "You're probably aware, but it took me much longer to learn to say goodbye to someone I cared about. You're very strong, Banba-san."

Though Mahiru's head dropped even lower, a small, flattered smile crept up her face. Her response was barely over a whisper. "Thank you…"

As a comfortable silence began to fall around them, Sumireko slowed the truck to a stop. "We've arrived."


End file.
